


0.11 to 60.

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blink and you’ll miss it, M/M, Peter gets overwhelmed by spidy sense, Peter’s dialed senses, The Peter tingle goes wild, There’s some nsfw, and Tony helps, pre-relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: His senses went from dialed to 11 to sixty in three second.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 82





	0.11 to 60.

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while since I post anything in English so I wanted to give it a try once again— I apologize for any mistakes, they are all mine~

_ 0.11 to 60 _

Peter was swinging back home. His night has been a pleasant one, patrolling was becoming easier each day and if he was true to himself he felt a sense of easy content when he helped a grandma find her way in the busy streets of Queens or the smile of a child by the time they got their kitten back in the safety of their arms. Even, when a casual bystander would catch his eye and ask for a spin. He felt as he was doing something good. He felt good. 

Heading higher and on top of the skyscrapers, he moved around with ease, his face protected by his mask saved him from feeling the cool and raspy wind but he could still feel it roaring in his ears. The scorching shot of adrenaline made his blood warm and his feet tingled. 

_Peter’s tingle_. 

He chuckled at his own reminder of May’s joke and soon enough he opened a window to his room; May was still at work and wouldn’t be home for a couple of hours but still the woman had made sure and made him promise he would put himself in danger anymore by staying out too long— having Iron man’s help and Avengers back-up or not. So, he agree. 

The warmth of his room easily felt different. Rising heat hugging his body like a cocoon, Peter stood in the middle of the room letting himself get ground on the differences and soon after his suit came off. 

Fabric pealed off his skin smoothly, his chest came into view and Peter was shivering after a soothing feeling crept down his spine making his tummy tight. His brain was being filled with mushy comfort and after a night like that night he was grateful. For a moment he thought he was going to have a good night sleep after so long. Yeah— he thought. 

He didn’t think about how his brain was going to be wired the wrong way a second later the rest of the suit was off, his naked feet came in contact with the raspy rug on the floor and a white light was shot at his senses. 

As a change in scenery, the bubbly feeling soon became overwhelming and overbearing; a spike of a headache was coming and what had been a comforting sound of purring with the constant movement of the city— it now became a flashing rush of pain behind his eyes. 

Even Karen’s worried voice felt like a bomb ringing in his ears. 

Mr. Stark— 

He pleaded breathless. Both, him and mister Stark had come with a plan for the next time his senses blowout like fire fuel by gasoline. 

This first time it had happened with Mr. Stark ok the same room, Peter had felt too overcharged to even feel embarrassed over how his body had react to the other’s touch. 

Peter imagined was related somehow in the idea that his tingle didn’t considered mr. Stark a threat anymore, so his body knew he was safe. Tony was safe. 

_Tony_. 

Peter tried to think about the older man, focusing on the positive sensations that his body could come across if mr. Stark were ever be there instead of the gurgling of the awaken city. Missed conversation that lost meaning, clacking steps with nowhere to go and the oppression in his lungs every time he took a breath. 

No. If Tony were there—

Tony wouldn’t dare to touch him without Peter being fully conscious. No, Tony would whisper his name, would whisper sweet pet names and endearments. _Sweetheart? Oh, darling. You’re doing so good, honey._ Tony would speak in low tones just until his ears could pay attention and praises would soon come after. 

“You’re safe, honey. I got you.” Peter opened his eyes, only to realized he wasn’t dreaming nor it was a trick of his imagination. Tony was there next to him. “Hey, there, sleepyhead.” Tony smiled and Peter tried his best to smile back. 

Tony moved him to his bed and Peter rested plaint enough, drinking over Tony’s presence. 

With one hand in Peter’s hair, Tony caress his scalp in tiny circles feeling the pressure give out under his touch’s making Peter moan. 

Seconds, minutes or hours later—Peter doesn’t really know anymore— Tony has him against his chest, one knee between the boy’s legs and roaming hands so warm dancing over his naked body. The Spider-Man suit rest at the bed’s feet while Peter transhed overwhelm by sensations. 

On this new position, Peter could not focus on anything else but Tony. Tony’s touch. Tony’s scent. Tony’s body heat. Tony es all over Peter taking control of his mind and soon came peace as his body accepted Tony as his safe blanket. The pain flood away so pleasure could wash over him. 

One well-thought touch above his chest and his nipples would perk in interest sending liquid bliss through his veins. Tony was tempted to move away, to change their positions on the bed so he could have a taste of Peter. Drink him up and never let him go. 

Tony slide one callous finger between Peter’s cheeks, not deep enough to feel the smooth welcoming touch of his skin, but a simple brush was enough to make Peter see white. 

Peter cum with a raspy whisper in Tony’s ear. 

* * *

Peter woke up not in his room but in Tony’s and somehow that made him overly conscious of his stay— he had never been into Tony’s bedroom before and now he doesn’t even remember going in there for the first time. 

He was shock to see himself not naked but in a simple t-shirt and a pair of comfy boxers. Tony was looking at him, waiting for his mind to catch-up. 

“Hey, there, sleepyhead.” The soft spoken words rang something in him making him blush. 

“Hey, mr. Stark.” Tony smirked without really helping himself. 

“Oh, sweetheart. I thought you liked calling me Tony better.” Peter flustered brighter if it was possible and Tony chuckled despite himself and his wants of looking out for Peter. But, now, he could not— he would ever not forget how sweet and creamy Peter could be while lost in pleasure aching and calling for him. Only him. “Why don’t you try again?” 

Tony moved silently, his shoeless feet grasping over the fluffy carpet and stood in front of Peter that now had crawled to reach him and sat on his knees at the edge of the bed unable to look at him in the eye. 

“Sweetheart?” Tony let his fingers brush on Peter’s chin and nudged him up so they could see each other. Peter felt embarrassed and shy, demurely so blinked getting lost on the heat of the stare mister Stark was giving him and sighs almost unreachable. 

_Tony_. 


End file.
